


Certainly Imperfect

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Series: Tree Bros Drabbles! [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Adorable Connor, Awkward Evan, Halloween fun, Jared is a tolerable ass, M/M, My cinnamon rolls, some fixing of Connor and Zoe's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Evan decides to befriend Connor when the latter comes to apologize to him in the computer lab. They grow close after a time and Evan realizes he has a crush on Connor. Sadly Jared isn't as forgiving as Halloween.





	Certainly Imperfect

Connor groaned as he realized there was a light in his face. He rolled over only to have the light follow. He blinked an eye open only to see a flashlight shining into his eyes. He just groaned before swatting the hand holding the phone in his face. He heard a snicker fading from his left. He sat up and realized what day it was. Luckily the only that could go wrong was if he didn’t end up taking the pills he stashed in the glove box of his car.

 

He got up and just threw on a random shirt and jeans before he tugged his jacket on over his shirt. He zipped it half-way up before heading to the bathroom to quickly splash water on his face and brush his teeth. He made it downstairs before everything turned to shit.

 

“It’s your senior year Connor! You are not missing your first day!” His mother Cynthia said, turning out egg whites onto a plate for him. She handed him the plate and he immediately dumped it into the trash and set the plate on the table. He grabbed a glass and filled it with the rest of the milk before heading back to the table.

 

“I already said I’d go tomorrow.” He said, slouching onto a chair, and grabbing a slice of toast from the center of the table.

 

“He doesn’t listen. Look at him, he’s probably high!” His father, Larry, said. He shifted his newspaper to the next page. Zoe, his sister chimed in next.

 

“He’s definitely high.” She said, taking another bite of food.

 

“I don’t want you going to school high Connor!” Cynthia said, horrified at the thought.

 

“Perfect, so I just won’t go. Thanks, Mom!” Connor said, finishing his toast, and heading back upstairs to get his backpack. He already knew he was going to have to take his own car to school anyway. Zoe wasn’t going to let him even get into her car.

 

“Interstate’s already jammed.” He could hear his father’s gruff voice from up in his room. A moment later he could his sister yell to him and his mother.

 

“Connor finished the milk!” She said, sounding sort of upset. He had gotten up from his bed and was about to walk down the stairs when he heard his father then his sister.

 

“I better head out.” Larry said, slamming the door behind him as Zoe picked her bag up from next to the door.

 

“If Connor’s not ready, I’m leaving without him!” She said, already opening the door. After it closed and he could hear her drive off he walked downstairs and opened the door wordlessly. He went out and got into his car before driving off, already itching to take the pills and jut get it over with. However, he promised himself that if something changed in his day to day life today, then he wouldn’t do it. He wanted one last chance to let things change. And maybe he would be nicer for a day?

 

He got out of his car once he had pulled up at the school. He walked in and went to his locker to throw his shit in a locker before he had to go to class. He was stopped however when he saw Jared Kleinman leaning next to some kid right by his locker. He was far enough that Connor could get in, but not enough to avoid the asshole. He mentally told himself fuck it and walked up to throw whatever notebooks he wouldn’t ever need into his locker. As soon as he approached the two he regretted his decision.

 

“Well! I love the new hairstyle! Very School Shooter Chic!” Jared said, smirking. Connor glared and Jared just shrugged. “Chill man! It’s just a joke.” Jared said, smirking wider when he saw Connor visibly tense.

 

“Yeah, I get that, can’t you see I’m laughing?” He said, boarding on hysteric. “Am I laughing _hard_ enough for you?” Connor said just before the bell rang. When it did, Jared passed him with a “Chill man” and made his way off to class or whatever. He heard something from next to him and looked down at the short blond boy in front of him. “Something funny?! Stop laughing at me!!” He yelled at the boy. He saw the boy freeze and attempt to shake his head.

 

“N-no, i-i-I’m s-sorry. I-I was-was j-just cou-coughing.” The boy stuttered out to Connor. He looked like he was going to cry. Connor just pushed past him to his first class. When he thought about it later, he felt bad for almost making the boy cry.

 

At lunch, he looked around for that blond boy and ended up finding him in the computer lab. He walked in and cleared his throat when he saw that the kid didn’t notice him come in. The teen shot his head up to Connor.

 

“S-sorry, I can, um, I-I can j-just l-leave. I-If that’s wh-what you want, cause like why would I care. I’m just an awkward freak and it isn’t like I was going to be here m-much longer a-anyway. I-I’m so-sorry, I’m rambling and I s-should just stop but i-it’s hard to-“

 

“Whoa calm down. I wanted to apologize for earlier. What’s your name, I don’t think I ever caught it.” He said, sitting on the chair next to the boy.

 

“E-Evan Hansen…” The newly named Evan said, still stuttering.

 

“Connor Murphy. How’d you break your arm?” He asked.

 

“I-I fell out o-of a tree…” Evan said, looking away.

 

“That’s the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.” Connor said, laughing.

 

Evan stared at him for a moment, slightly red-faced. “I-yeah. I guess.”

 

“Can I sign it?” Connor said suddenly. “I mean your cast.”

 

“I-uh s-sure?” Evan pulled a sharpie out from his pocket and gave it to Connor. Connor pulled the cap off with his teeth and signed Evan’s cast with large block letters. He capped the marker and nodded lightly at his work.

 

“Now we can both pretend to be friends.” Connor said, turning to leave. Evan stood quickly, starting to stutter at him.

 

“Uh-um, m-maybe w-we can- I mean, l-like maybe- we c-can b-be actual- um f-friends??” Evan asked, his head down and eyes closed.

 

“With me? You’re joking, right?” Connor said, looking back. Evan shook his head and looked up timidly.

 

“I-I would k-kind o-of like t-to get t-to know y-you?? I m-mean, i-if you w-want, I’m n-not like t-the coolest, o-or whatever, b-but um, y-you, um, s-seem c-cool?” Evan stuttered out.

 

“I guess. It’s whatever.” Connor said, shrugging.

 

Evan nodded and went over to the printer to retrieve his therapy letter and to walk Connor the door.

 

“Oh, I should give you my number I guess.” Connor said as he turned around to see Evan slipping the letter into an envelope and putting it away. “I’ll write it on your arm, not your cast, so you can just, like, wash it away later.” Connor said, holding his hand out and curling his fingers a few times to signal he wanted the sharpie again. Evan handed it back and let Connor write on his good arm before following Connor out of the lab. His letter was done and collected so his business in the room was done. He followed Connor out the entrance of the school and waved when he walked off to go home.

 

When Connor registered what he did, he was locked in his room staring at a text from Evan.

_Hey, it’s Evan, if you didn’t know, which I’m sure you didn’t know because it’s an unknown number._

 

Connor laughed a bit.

****

**_It’s alright, although, im not sure if its possible to ramble through texts._ **

 

It’s a while before Evan texts back, and his mother is sure to call him down to dinner any minute now.

_Sorry, and sorry again for not responding for a while, I was in the living room with my mom, and my phone was charging in my room._

 

He made a soft noise in confusion.

****

**_Are you home alone?_ **

_Yeah, my mom just left for work._

****

**_Mind if I come over for a bit? Id love to get out of the house for a while._ **

_Sure? I mean, yeah, that’s fine with me and all. No one is here, as you know of course and it does get kind of lonely._

****

**_Cool, be over in ten, text your address._ **

 

He shuts off his phone, ignoring the notification of Evan’s address in favour of throwing his jacket on again, and throwing on his converse. He makes his way out the door with his phone in hand and a small bag just in case. He grabs his keys from the hooks before he’s fully out the door.

 

He made it to Evan’s in only seven minutes, so he pulled out his phone and texted his mom that he wasn’t there for dinner and to eat without him. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later to show a slightly disheveled Evan. Connor snorted, a small smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Evan, were you jacking before I got here?” He said, making a joke. Evan just got all flushed and started stuttering denials. “Chill, I was just kidding, but you might want to fix your hair though, it does look like you just had sex.” He walked past Evan when he stepped out of the way to fix his hair. The door closed and Connor was lead to the living room.

 

“A-All w-we have f-for games is a W-Wii.” Connor nodded and watched as Evan went to the cabinet to pull out remotes and to ask what game was okay. Connor flopped on the couch as he replied.

 

“It doesn’t really matter, but I really like Epic Yarn.” Connor smiled when Evan held the game up.

 

“I-I really l-love it t-too. I-I really l-like Prince F-Fluff. H-He’s j-just s-so cute a-and a b-bit gay, a-and t-that makes me r-really h-happy. I mean, cause, like, I am, and all that, and I really hope you aren’t like Homophobic c-cause t-that would s-suck, and y-yeah…” Evan’s voice was cut off with a gruff whatever and he smiled uncertainly. He took a seat on the other side of the couch as he started the game.

 

Evan was happy that he got to play as Prince Fluff, and Connor was okay with even just playing, let alone with a friend of sorts.

 

After a while, the two got a bit hungry. “Hey,” Connor spoke, turning to the boy who had just jumped a bit. Evan turned towards him and nodded for him to continue. “Want to get some Drive-thru?” Evan looked a bit relived that Connor hadn’t suggested delivery. Evan nodded and stood up, holding a hand out for Connor. Connor took it and stood, pulling Evan with him to the front room. On their way, Evan grabbed the Twenty his mom left for him. He had told her about Connor, and he had texted his mom where he was going, so she wouldn’t worry.

 

They ended up getting Chinese and talked and just ended up making small jokes, allowing both to relax with the other. Evan had lost his stutter when he was talking to Connor, something he hadn’t even done with Jared.

 

When Evan got back home, it was late, and Connor seemed tired. “Hey, Connor, if you want, I’m sure It’d be fine if you stayed over tonight. My mom’s working until early morning, so she’ll just end up sleeping when she gets home.” Connor nodded tiredly, his eyes showing how grateful he was.

 

“Here’s some extra blankets and a pillow.” Evan said, walking back into his room. He had pulled out a blow-up mattress and put it in his room, and as soon as he did, Connor flopped on it and sighed blissfully. Apparently, when he went to get the blankets and pillows, Connor had flipped over and knocked out. Evan smiled softly and threw a blanket on Connor, before lifting the others head to fit the pillow under it. Then he turned out and climbed into his own bed, allowing Connor to get some well-deserved rest.

 

In the morning, the two boys woke up at almost the same time, only because Evan, who woke up early, knocked over his glasses onto Connor’s face, waking the other. The glasses were discovered just before Connor went to sleep. Evan’s explanation was that it made him look even more like an outcast so contacts were one luxury he allowed himself.

 

“Hey Con? Can you hand me my glasses now? I kind of need them to see.” Evan said, his voice hoarse with sleep and he picked his extremely blurry glasses from Connor’s hand when they were held up. Evan put them on only to come face to face with Connor, who’s hair was literally everywhere around his head. There was even a few locks stuck to a bit of drool on his cheek. Evan started laughing, throwing Connor off guard.

 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Connor said, nonchalantly brushing his hand over his face and feeling the hair stuck to the drool. He rubbed his arm over the spot, making his hair fall back to a normal-ish place and his drool to be rubbed off.

 

“Let’s get ready, I can’t miss school.” Evan said, standing up from his bed and walking over to his dresser to get some shorts and a new pair of boxers. He walked to his closet and pulled out a blue t-shirt and a light grey hoodie. He set the hoodie by his backpack and walked out to the bathroom, informing Connor he was going to take a shower. Connor had luckily pulled his bag out from his car when they came back last night so he takes out a brush and starts to comb through his hair, ignoring the hurt from pulling on tangles. He finishes and puts his hair into a bun to start dressing for the day. He changes his jeans and t-shirt from a not ripped pair to an extremely ripped pair and his shirt just went from a dark grey to a black. He pulled his jacket over his arms and let the fabric fall lightly from his shoulders. When Evan was done, he let Connor in to brush his teeth. After that they went down and saw Heidi sitting at the table with a good heaping of French Toast on the table, which she knew to be Evan’s favourite.

 

“Hey Evan! And you must be Connor! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Heidi.” She said, then motioned to the table. “I hope you don’t mind French Toast. Its Evan’s favourite.” She looked and saw Evan’s eyes shining happy at the sight of the food and watched as Connor was dragged to the table. The two started eating as Heidi kissed Evan’s head and patted Connor’s shoulder on her way to her room. “It was nice meeting you Connor, you’re welcome anytime.” She said, finally going to her room to sleep.

 

“Your mom is really nice. It’s a good change from Cynthia. And especially Larry.” Connor said absent-mindedly. Evan just mumbled something and went back to eating.

 

The two made it to school early, only getting a few stares as they walked to Evan’s locker. Jared appeared just as Evan shut the door to the grey locker.

 

“So, what’s this? A stuttering gay and his murderer boyfriend?” The shorter teen asked, an asshole smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Fuck off ass.”

 

“N-No! I-its n-not l-like that! W-We’re j-just f-friends!” The two said at the same time. Jared just stared before cackling.

 

“You two are just like an old married couple, just anxious and depressed.” Jared said before walking off. “See ya lovebird losers!”

 

“Just ignore him Evan. He probably means well, but he definitely needs to learn a lesson that isn’t being an asshole to get his way or to get his fucked-up answers.” Connor said, walking Evan to the latter’s first class. “By the way, I’ll take you home, but I’m skipping to go smoke. I’ll see you.” Connor tells the shorter, leaving him at the door to his first class.

 

After school, Evan finds out that Connor kept his promise. He walked over to the beat-up car and got in, letting Connor drive him home. He gets out when he’s at his house, and nods when Connor said he’d start picking him up and dropping him off every day.

 

This continued for a while before something interesting happened besides the every few days that Connor would stay over and/or hang out.

 

It was October 31th, also known as Halloween. Jared, who had finally gotten used to having Connor around and was starting to be nice to him, was dragging the two, Alana, and Zoe, out for trick-or-treating. The group wasn’t very surprised as this _was_ Jared we were talking about, but Zoe seemed excited and Evan had always had to go anyways, so he already had a costume design.

 

Surprisingly, Connor was cool with the plans. He was a great artist, so when Evan asked if he would help with his costume, he readily agreed to help his friend. He was pretty excited to find out that Evan had been making his own costume since fifth grade, since he had started sewing when he was a kid as well, taught by his now deceased grandmother of course. So, the two decided on making costumes that were from the same fandom, and funnily enough, they decided on Kylo-Ren and a gender-bent Rey. The costumes were fun to draw and make, and the two shared many jokes and injuries.

 

When Halloween had finally arrived and the two showed up to Jared’s house dressed as they were, their host had literally fallen to the floor laughing. Connor was just done with Jared and proceeded to step on Jared and into the house. Evan apologized to the wheezing teen and stepped over him to follow Connor. The two settled and waited for Zoe and Alana to show up. Jared was dressed as a ninja for whatever reason, and when the girls showed up, they wore similar Artemis’ Hunters outfits, however half assed it was.

 

The group had gone around at least four neighborhoods before Jared finally let them rest at his house. The group, tired and worn, sat in a lazy circle around the coffee table in the living room. Connor and Evan were leaning shoulders on the Love seat, Alana had taken an armchair next to them with Zoe leaning on it from the floor next to her. Finally, Jared was laying fully across the couch, animatedly talking about how he was going to binge on the candy for weeks.

 

“Hey, why don’t we play a game?” Zoe finally spoke up after hearing enough of Jared’s annoying talk. “I say Truth or Dare!” She grinned, looking to the others. They all just nodded in agreement. “One rule, no choosing either more than thrice! Kleinman, go get a half empty water bottle or something.” Jared grumbled as he got up and retrieved said water bottle.

 

The Coffee table was cleared off and Zoe set the bottle on it, and spun. “Let’s see who I get to ask first!” She grinned evilly. Luckily, over the two months Evan and Connor have been friends, Connor and Zoe’s relationship was slowly healing, because it landed on her ‘dearest’ brother.

 

Connor lamely responded with a Dare.

 

“You have to Hold hands with Evan for the rest of the game.” She said, smiling innocently. Evan blushed and stuttered, but let Connor take his hand. Most of the room knew that Evan has a crush on Connor, and has for almost two years. The only person who didn’t know was the crush himself.

 

Connor spun the bottle, which landed on Alana, and so the game went. It had eventually spun to Jared, who had done a dumb truth, and then to Evan. Now everyone knows that Jared isn’t forgiving, and in this moment, with Connor and Evan holding hands, he was not letting it go to waste.

 

“So! Evan! What’ll it be?” He asked loudly, as to spook the teen who was already shaking like a leaf at the realization. And he also wished he hadn’t used his last turn to do a third Truth. “Oh wait! It has to be a Dare, huh? Oh, this is rich! I dare you to fess up about your crush and tell us just who he is!” Jared said, twisting the Dare into a weird Truth. “And if you can’t you have to do a lap dance on them anyway.”

 

Evan spluttered out something that sounded along the lines of, “What the heck! Why this??” But he did proceed to answer, only with great difficulty. “I-I r-really l-like this-this g-guy a-and I’ve b-been f-friends with h-him f-for a w-while, b-but I-I’ve l-like, liked h-him f-for about t-two years. ANDIMAYJUSTBEHOLDINGHANDSWITHHIMANDHISNAMEMIGHTJUSTBECONNORMURPHY!!” He stuttered and spit out. He blushed and pulled both his own and Connor’s one hand to his face. “I’m sorry.” He muttered out softly to the male beside him. A moment passed before Connor stood, pulling up Evan with him.

 

“Welp, its fucking late as shit. We’re gonna go, mostly because I promised Heidi to have Evan home by one, and it’s almost midnight thirty.” His last words gave up some of his rouse, but he just continued like nothing happened. “We’ll see you guys Monday.” He said before grabbing his and Evan’s things, never dropping the other’s hand.

 

Connor pulled Evan to the car and pushed him into the car gently, setting their things in the back, he got into the car and drove off to Evan’s house, happy that for once, Heidi was working until the next morning.

 

Weirdly enough, the car ride wasn’t awkward or anything, it was just a comfortable silence with a bit of Nirvana playing from the speakers. When they got to Evan’s house, Connor pulled Evan and their things, once again, from the car and into the house. However, once they were inside, Connor let the entire rouse drop and be dumped their things on the ground next to them and pulled Evan into a hug, making the smaller boy squeak.

 

“C-Connor?” Evan asked, uncertain of what was happening.

 

“You’d never lie, so I know not to ask if it’s fucking true. I’m just surprised I guess. Why do you fucking like _me_? What do you see that attracts someone so adorable as you to someone as fucking shady as me? Why am I asking you this when I should be kissing you? Can I kiss you?” Connor asked, pulling back enough to see Evan nod. He quickly dipped his head and put a chaste kiss on the shorter male’s lips. “I’ve liked, no fuck that, loved you from the moment you asked if we could be friends. From the moment I realized there was someone who wasn’t afraid of me. And now here I am, with said person, elated to even be considered as a whatever the hell this will be.” He heard Evan laugh and smiled in return.

 

“I-I liked how you lurked around, and how you could be so cool that nobody would care about your business, it kind of just stayed to your own. I was jealous that you could be so you, and you didn’t care about others, and even if others gossiped and said you were going to kill someday, I kind of, I mean, weirdly hoped I’d be the first?? If that’s not creepy? It was just that you were so cool and you could just be you without being bothered, and IwaskindofnotreallyjealousofyouandIwantedtobeyouorevenbewithyouinsomewayanditwasjustreallyweirdIknowandIshouldstopnowImsor-“ He stopped when he heard Connor laugh.

 

“I admit that it is kind of fucking creepy, but I love it. I love you, and nothing can change that.” Connor snickered when Evan blushed. “Still, what we both just said was fucking cliché as all fucking hell.” The two laughed before they decided that it was time to sleep. Connor was luckily already planning to stay the weekend, so he just changed into his sweatpants and crop top- showing off his belly piercing he had recently gotten- and let Evan change before the two climbed into Evan’s full-size bed. They cuddled as the pair slipped gently into sleep.

 

They didn’t do anything all weekend, they just slept and ate French toast and waffles. Heidi was ecstatic to hear the news of them being boyfriends, and happily hugged them, giving them both an approving kiss to the cheek.

 

When Connor went home on Sunday, he had decided to tell his parents about Evan. He had never told them about him, worried that if he did, something they did would stop him from seeing Evan. So, he just acted like he was going out to smoke, which he had quickly quit after hanging out with Evan took up most of his time.

 

When he walked in, he realized that this was the time that dinner usually happened, so he shuffled his bag to the ground near the stairs and walked into the dining room to see all eyes on him as he sat down.

 

“Well, Connor, honey, what are you doing home?” His mother asked, as she had noticed he was staying out a lot more for some reason or another.

 

“I wanted to tell you guys that I met someone.” He said slowly, letting the information sink in. He had even started being a bit better with his mother and father. He didn’t snap or get angry when they were upset, he just let them simmer down before apologizing. He hoped it was enough to let this slide by.

 

“That’s great honey!” His mother exclaimed happily.

 

“Who is she?” His father said gruffly. He looked a bit surprised, but still indifferent to Connor and what he did.

 

“It’s a guy, actually. His name is Evan Hansen, and I love him.” He said, pulling out his phone to show his lock screen which was a photo of Connor and Evan sitting in the park one day. Evan is smiling brightly, with a cute flower crown on his head that Connor happily made for him one day.

 

His parents stared at him while Zoe ‘awed’ at the picture.

 

“I met him on the first day of school, and ever since then I have been picking him up in the mornings, and dropping him off after school. And most days we’ve hung out or I’ve slept over with him. And on Friday, we got together. I’m extremely happy, and I’m sure you’ve noticed that Zoe and I’s relationship is better, and that I don’t snap or get angry as much. And to admit it, I haven’t smoked anything in a while, it’s probably been like a month or something. I just didn’t have time to do it, so it quickly leaned me off. And I absolutely have to say that it’s because of this adorable boy who just came into my life one day after I actually, willingly, apologized to him for knocking him on his ass. I have no idea if he’s sane, because I know I’m not the best person, but being around him makes me want to be that. I honestly don’t know why I told you all of this, maybe in hopes of not getting any backlash, but I really want to show Evan off to you and you to actually support something that I do.” Connor vented. Somewhere in his speech, his raised arm had fallen into his lap.

 

It took a long time of sitting in awkward silence before someone spoke up. Luckily it was his mother, because he’s not sure how he’ll take what his father had to say.

 

“That’s- great! I’m so happy! I mean- I guess it’s okay? If you’re happy, and, um, improving?” His mother said, smiling awkwardly.

 

“I think it’s amazing Connor. You and Evan are made for each other, it’s too adorable!” Zoe said, reaching a hand to squeeze his shoulder for a beat.

 

His father was next, and no one was sure what was going to come out of his mouth. The silence was too long from him and even if you looked at him, all you could see was an indifferent look, a blank stare if you will.

 

“I-I’m not sure what is appropriate to say.” He finally spoke, and Connor could only take it as acceptance, even in the littlest of states.

 

“Thanks. You guys don’t know how much he means to me.” Connor said standing with a small watery smile on his face. He quickly went upstairs to call Evan and tell him what happened and to invite him over for dinner on Friday.

 

On said Friday, Connor drove them both home from school. Evan had even made him start wanting to actually go to school, only to see the other, he hasn’t done any homework yet, and classwork is still a bit of a stretch.

 

When they got to Connor’s Evan got out and walked with him hand-in-hand into the house. Evan was a blushing, stuttering mess when he met Cynthia, but she was good natured and let him get by with a small introduction for the time being.

 

They were headed upstairs when Larry stopped them. Evan introduced himself as best as he could, with lots of support just from Connor’s hand in his, to the very intimidating man. And although all he got was a name and a gruff nod, he knew that it was a small bit of acceptance. The man was probably still confused.

 

When dinner time rolled around, Zoe had just come home from Jazz Band and was telling her mother about it while she, Evan, and Cynthia set the table. Cynthia had originally declined his request to help, but he told her through many stutters that it would help him relax.

 

Finally, the moment came where everyone sat down and started serving food. Evan’s stutter finally relaxed a bit and he could talk without being too awkward.

 

“So, Evan,” Cynthia started, looking over at him. “Why do you like Connor?” It was an extremely invasive and awkward question, but her gaze didn’t give way.

 

“Um, I really like that he can just be his own person, and that what anyone says doesn’t bother him, or even if it does, he doesn’t show it. I also love that I can open up to him and be welcomed with open arms and, uh, vice versa. But I really love his smile, because he really doesn’t know how wonderful it can make someone feel…” He said honestly, surprisingly without many stutters.

 

“That’s good. You seem like a good boy, I hope Connor brings you by more often now that we know.” She said, smiling finally.

 

“Thanks Mrs. Murphy.” Evan said- she had given up on trying to get him to call her Cynthia a while ago.

 

“I should probably take Evan home now that dinner is done. I’m going to be spending the night there since his mom is working late, and it’s a bit of a tradition when she does.” Connor says, standing, and motioning for Evan to stand.

 

Connor starts walking as Evan says his ‘thank you’s and ‘good night’s.

 

When they get to Evan’s house, they go straight to bed, without changing and just cuddle.

 

No words were needed, as it settled that _that_ was the best they were going to get from Connor’s family.

 

But hey, who says that it has to be perfect? Certainly not Connor, nor Evan.

 

Those two were certainly imperfect, and that was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also none of the drabbles I post are connected in anyway. Only if one has multiple chapters.


End file.
